


prettiest sight

by doubleknot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: it was no secret that changbin was pretty.





	prettiest sight

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me. just experimenting with my writing style.

it was no secret that changbin was pretty. 

sharp, angled features that only someone like him could make look so ethereal. small, pouty lips that others couldn't help but stare at. soft, gentle eyes that looked at people with so much love. petite stature that made people feel a strong need to protect him.   

the boy's beauty really was no secret but chan was truly the only person who got to see him at his prettiest. 

chan had seen changbin in many different states and there had never been a doubt in the older's mind that he was beautiful, any form of changbin was a pretty, but _this_ was the prettiest sight to behold.

a gentle whine falls past changbin's parted lips while chan nipped gently at the underside of his jaw, "hyung." whatever the younger has to say must not be too important because his voice trails off into a wet gasp as the teeth scraping at soft skin turns into lips suckling on sensitive spots only chan knew of. 

small hands grasp tightly at strong, bare biceps. petite hips roll back against the strong lap that their flushed against making the older groan in the midst of his work. lips, tongue, and teeth all work together in turning the rapper into a incoherent mess. tan skin slowly gains splotches of dark shades of red and purple. 

"please, please, _please_..."

the blond chuckles softly against bruised skin before he glances at his boyfriend. changbin's eyes were half open and his lips -spit slick, pouty, and kiss swollen from the hour chan had spent nibbling and licking into his mouth- were parted in a way that only he could make look so good. "please what, baby boy?" the pet name causes another whine to leave the younger; the noise so needy and pitched that it makes chan coo. 

"please don't stop," he pleads. the plead is followed by a tilt of his head, soft skin that had yet to be marked in hickeys being exposed, to give the other more skin to access. chan chuckles once more as he reaches up and grabs his jaw in firm fingers. the hitch in his breath makes the older smirk, "trust me, i weren't planning to."

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts and constructive criticism are always welcomed here~


End file.
